


Все прелестные лошадки

by fandom_Kings_2018, Takishiro



Series: G-PG13 миди [1]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Corpses, Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: Деревья с повешенными четко вырисовывались на фоне безупречно-чистого ночного неба. Они стояли на насыпи, так, чтобы их было видно издалека.





	Все прелестные лошадки

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Название:** Все прелестные лошадки  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** миди, 7054 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин, Хелен Пардис, ОМП  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** смерть второстепенного персонажа, закадровое насилие, описание последствий насильственной смерти, упоминание надругательств над мертвыми  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Деревья с повешенными четко вырисовывались на фоне безупречно-чистого ночного неба. Они стояли на насыпи, так, чтобы их было видно издалека.  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Kings 2018 - "Все прелестные лошадки"

Жара ночью не улеглась, темнота едва ее приглушила. Воздух был горячим и неподвижным.

— Я думал, в Гефе холоднее, — прошептал Уильямс.

— Какой тебе Геф. Геф тут от силы лет пять. Земля-то наша.

— И жара наша, — фыркнул Филипс. Получите, распишитесь.

— Да ладно, — прошептал Хантер. — Гаваон всегда был гефским.

— Как же. Спорная территория, вот это что было.

Они залегли за низкой каменной грядой — остатками древних укреплений, давно превратившихся в еще одно явление природы. Могли бы, наверное, и не прятаться. Полоска земли перед ними была пустой, вокруг стояла тишина — только внезапно шакалы разлаялись где-то вдали, как водится, подхватывая друг за другом.

Деревья с повешенными четко вырисовывались на фоне безупречно чистого ночного неба. Они стояли на насыпи — так, чтобы было видно издалека.

— А птиц нет, — сказал Хантер.

— Может, они все от жары передохли, — пробормотал Филипс. — И мы передохнем. Сваримся тут в форме, как черепахи. Достал черепаху из панциря — и ешь. Она внутри готовая. Вот и мы так.

— Тихо, — велел Джек, всматриваясь в бинокль. Без ветра тела не качались, висели ровно. Пять штук, как Рэнди и докладывал.

— Должны быть птицы, — не унимался Хантер. — Если никто не отгоняет.

— Оно им надо, трупы караулить.

— Откуда ты знаешь. Может, они на тех трупов уже третье отделение ловят. Им за каждого гелвуйца мобильник причитается.

— Теперь-то не дадут, наверное, если перемирие...

— Так, — сказал Филипс. — Человек.

У него одного был тепловизор, но Джек и сам уже заметил недвижный темный силуэт под одним из деревьев.

— Не движется. Может, спит. Снять?

— Подожди. — Не хватало еще выдать себя.

— Филипс, со мной. Остальным ждать.

Они шли осторожно, хотя из-за жары ночь казалась вымороченной, пустой, и опасности не ощущалось. Они и проникли сюда без особого труда, словно гефцы только и ждали объявления о начале переговоров, чтобы разом побросать автоматы и разойтись.

Джек сперва услышал звук. В ночи раздавалось то ли мычание, то ли стон. Он поднял руку, замер, прислушиваясь, но кроме мычания-стона ничего не разобрал и пошел дальше, все больше убеждаясь, что заунывный голос — женский. Потом он различил одинокую фигуру, неподвижно сидящую под деревом. Смрад тоже настиг его — ветра не было, и запах стоял в воздухе как что-то вещественное, будто определяя еще одну границу, и когда Джек пересек ее, смрад заполнил ему ноздри. Тяжелый, сладковато-липкий и жуткий, он проникал и сквозь повязанный на лицо платок. Мычание складывалось в мелодию, отдаленно знакомую, но что это такое, вспомнить не получалось. Стало казаться, будто ночь, недвижная, тяжкая, сама рождает эту мелодию — и этот запах.

Джек велел Филипсу прикрывать и осторожно взобрался на насыпь, так, чтобы оказаться у сидящего — сидящей — за спиной. Фигура не шевельнулась, когда Джек подкрался совсем близко, упал на колени и накрыл ей рот ладонью, оборвав мелодию.

— Тихо, — сказал он по-гефски. — Обещайте не кричать. Тогда я ничего вам не сделаю.

Она напряглась в его руках, но потом обмякла и кивнула. В обозримом пространстве не видно было других, как Джек ни приглядывался. В конце концов он убрал руку. Женщина повернула к нему лицо, обрамленное темными с проседью волосами.

— Вы здесь одна?

Она прокашлялась и сказала:

— Они ушли. Слава Богу, теперь ушли.

— Вы с ними? — спросил Джек, кивнув на повешенных. Она не удивилась вопросу.

— С ними, — голос ее звучал сипло, шершаво. — Вы от Дэвида Шепарда?

Джек удивился:

— Нет.

— Но ведь вы из Гильбоа? — в голосе ее не было намека на гефский акцент.

— Да, мэм.

— Это он вас послал? — спросила она со слабой надеждой. И тут же сама эту надежду обрубила:

— Все время забываю, что его нет. В голове не укладывается. Но если бы он был жив, то прислал бы людей. Он бы не допустил, чтобы с его сыном так обошлись.

У ног ее лежала длинная сучковатая палка. Теперь Джек понял, почему они не видели птиц. Земля под деревьями была вся исхожена. По крайней мере, растяжки можно не опасаться.

Но он бы и не повел сюда своих, если б не понимал: и толпа вокруг тел успела повеселиться, и зрелище было явно не для чужих солдат, а для своих — зрелище возмездия.

— Мэм, — сказал он, придерживая ее за плечи. — Мы хотим снять их и отвезти домой.

— Да, — кивнула она. — Снять. Я пыталась, но они... слишком высоко.

Джек пытался поймать ее взгляд, но он все время ускользал.

— Сколько времени вы тут?

— Я не знаю, — сказала она с удивлением, будто ей было странно, что где-то за пределами клочка земли под виселицей еще течет нормальное время.

— Мэм, — вот теперь он увидел и мух. Странно, что не заметил сразу. Мухи с деловитым жужжанием роились вокруг повешенных.

Хорошо, что не бабочки...

— Вы здесь были с самого начала?

— Конечно. Они не хотели. Сказали, чтобы я шла домой. А как я теперь пойду? Не могу же я его оставить.

Вдалеке опять заплакали шакалы.

— Они приходили, но я их прогнала.

Джек не сразу понял, что она говорит о животных, не о гефцах. Теперь он заметил, что и палка, и руки женщины — в темной крови, и юбка на ней разорвана.

— Они вернутся. Мне одной с ними не справиться.

Теперь она смотрела умоляюще.

— Сейчас, — пообещал Джек. На насыпь взобрался Филипс.

— Наши, — сказал он с горечью, посветив в лица повешенных фонариком. — Наши. Господи. Что эти на них навесили?

— Я пыталась снять, — сказала женщина. У обоих — у бедняги Дженкинса и у Бигуда — на шеи были повешены доски с крупно выведенным на них словом «Убийца». У другого трупа в форме лейтенанта — «Насильник». Джек посветил на остальных. Все оказались «Убийцами», только у одного на доске значилось «Проклятая кровь».

— Это еще что, — сказал Джек.

Деревья гефцы выбрали на совесть — оба высокие и крепкие, с ветвями, до которых дотянуться можно только с автомобиля. Не удивительно, что у нее не получилось снять...

По сигналу Джека подтянулись остальные. Наверх в конце концов полез Мэллори. Он был самым легким среди них, даже легче Рэнди — того отправили стоять на стреме. Мэллори с возрастом не крепчал, как многие, а наоборот — становился суше и легче, как будто его подсушивало здешнее солнце. Он ловко забрался по стволу, заполз на ветку и обрезал первую веревку.

Ребята растянули плащ-палатку: Уильямс был не рад ее тащить, но не дело, чтобы тела падали прямо на землю. Если они за чем-то и пришли сюда, то за уважением к мертвым.

Первым на плащ-палатку упал Бигуд с глухим неясным звуком, ничем не напоминающим звук человеческого падения. С него сорвали табличку. От Бигуда через трупный запах сильно несло мочой. Вспомнив, что рассказывал Рэнди, Джек понадеялся, что у бедняги просто опорожнился мочевой пузырь, когда его вешали. Тела были высоко — струей не попадешь.

Когда парнишку с табличкой «Проклятая кровь» положили наземь и осторожно выпростали из-под него ткань, у женщины вырвалось глухое рыдание. Она кинулась к трупу и принялась его баюкать.

— Они без сюрпризов, — сказал Джек Филипсу.

— Я же говорил, охота им была.

Ребята вытащили черные мешки.

— Знали бы, что тут никого, машину бы прямо сюда подогнали, — сокрушался Хантер. Когда он двигался, черное лицо пропадало в темноте, и казалось, будто форма до воротника и держащаяся в воздухе фуражка движутся в унисон.

— Ничего, — сказал Джек, — дотащим.

— Охуеть увольнительная, — пробормотал Филипс сквозь намотанную на лицо тряпку.

Джек взял мешок и подошел к женщине, баюкающей тело на коленях. Увидев мешок, она вздрогнула и попыталась отползти и оттащить сына.

— Не надо, — сказала она.

— Мэм, — начал он и споткнулся. — Как вас зовут?

— Хелен. Хелен Пардис. Не надо. Подождите. Я ведь должна...

Тут рядом возник Мэллори. Опустился рядом с Хелен на колени.

— Миссис Пардис, послушайте. Мы ведь должны отвезти вашего сына домой. Чтоб он спокойно лежал дома.

Она подняла лицо к Мэллори.

— Я должна его обмыть. Нельзя же так. Не надо.

— Мы обмоем ему лицо, — тихо сказал Мэллори. — Так можно.

Он снял с лица платок и опростал на него свою фляжку — там оставалось на дне. Протянул женщине.

Джек оставил их; отошел туда, где Хантер и Филипс возились с телами. Дженкинса и Бигуда уже запечатали в мешки. Остались три незнакомца.

— Жетоны на них есть?

— Если нет, так, может, она скажет...

— Она с ними тут два дня провела. Не знаю, что она скажет. Что ты возишься?

Хантер руками в перчатках теребил паракорд на шее одного из трупов.

— Веревка же, — сказал он. — От повешенного. На удачу.

— Не при ней же, — зашипел Джек.

— Так я тихонько.

— До границы потерпи.

Они слишком многое прошли вместе — и у Джека слишком мало их осталось, — чтобы он мог отказать своим бойцам даже в такой удаче.

Женщина сидела, не глядя в их сторону, и слушала торопливый шепот Мэллори.

— Он с ней разберется, — сказал Хантер у него за спиной. — Его матери любят.

Зашуршал полиэтилен.

Мэллори уже оттеснил женщину от трупа. Тот лежал головой на траве, запрокинутая острая челюсть смотрела в небо.

— Мэм, — спрашивал Мэллори, — они вас не трогали? Не обидели?

Женщина беспомощно качала головой.

— Нет. Они не хотели. Я просила их... Им надо было, чтоб я смотрела. Они и не прогоняли. Но я их просила...

— Вам надо забинтовать руку. Это шакалы сделали?

— Они вернутся. Хорошо, что вы их сняли. Этих надолго не отгонишь. Вернутся.

Вернуться они могли в любой момент — но вокруг было по-прежнему пусто. Сколько можно тешиться с мертвецами, в конце концов? Дня два, на третий они уже пахнут.

Джек развернул мешок и склонился к трупу. В свете фонаря лицо парня было зелено-белым и зыбким, потерявшим четкость. Оно опухло, и из-за вывалившегося языка трудно было определить возраст. И все-таки Джек ясно видел, что повешенный — еще мальчишка.

«Мне жаль», — мысленно сказал он солдату, укладывая его ноги в мешок. «Мне так жаль».

Волосы у мальчишки были влажными под перчаткой. Джек пригладил их, прежде чем завязать мешок. Поднялся. Женщина стояла перед ним, молча и страшно, как беспощадный призрак.

— Мы отвезем его домой, — сказал Джек. — И похороним дома.

Спросил в рацию:

— Рэнди, как там?

— Чисто.

Каждый из них взвалил тело себе на плечи. Мэллори наклонился было над мальчишкой, но Джек покачал головой.

— Ты идешь с ней.

Он сам взвалил солдатика себе на спину. Тот был неприятно, нечеловечески мягким на ощупь. Мухи так и роились у мешка, не желая упускать добычу. За их зудом слышался стрекот цикад — мирный звук, словно призванный оттенять войну.

С пригорка они спустились с оглядкой, но без помех. Невдалеке горели редкие огни Гаваона — городка, для жителей которого и устроили представление.

Джек слышал о здешней резне. В Гаваоне, по слухам, родился генерал Малик, но с тех пор, как гелвуйские войска завоевали городок, там никто не вспоминал о Гефе. Но Сайлас, совсем уже помешавшийся, разозлился на то, что в «Вечернем Гаваоне» его назвали тираном, обвинил весь город в переходе на сторону врага и послал в городок карателей.

Джек тогда сидел взаперти и ничего этого не видел. Кто-то милосердный — вряд ли Бог — избавил его от зрелища отца, быстро и неотвратимо сходившего с ума. Оттого он не знал, участвовали ли в той операции Дженкинс с Бигудом. Оба сержанта попали к нему недавно, а болтать о таком никому не захочется.

Но мальчишка, которого Джек запаковал в мешок, в то время ходил под стол пешком, и всего этого не заслужил.

— Они над ними глумились, — сказал капрал Риверс; и уже по тому, что он выбрал это слово — совсем еще молодой парень, которому таких и знать-то не положено, — ясно было, что он потрясен.

Рэнди перевели к ним недавно, он был самым младшим в отряде и искренне, до сжатых кулаков, злился на войну. Как будто до сих пор не привык.

Из-за него они здесь и оказались. Вернее, из-за того, что капрал со своей группой увидел в Гаваоне. В последние недели в предчувствии перемирия с обеих сторон рыскали разведгруппы, желая убедиться, что предложение мира — не обманка, и враг не готовит нападение. Группу Рэнди вернули домой досрочно — переговоры, как сообщалось, «вошли в решающую фазу». Капрал рассказывал о повешенных, истекая злостью, так что Джек понимал — будь несчастные в тот момент еще живы, никакой приказ бы его не остановил, и скорее всего, Рэнди вздернули бы там же.

Это были не первые повешенные на потеху публике, не первые распятые в полях на манер пугал. Часто их и не пытались снимать и хоронить. Джек обычно запрещал: не видел, как убили — не трогай.

Почему ему вздумалось потащиться за этими, он и сам не понимал. 

Из его батальона тут были только двое: сержанты Дженкинс и Бигуд: они пропали неделю назад во время увольнительной, и их считали дезертирами. Джек в дезертирство не верил, но понятия не имел, где искать.

Рэнди нашел их на виселице.

Наверное, дело было в злости, такой же, как в юности, когда гнев переполнял его, пузырился в венах, бросал в драку. Бешенство, сквозившее в каждом слове Рэнди, откликнулось в груди его собственным. Джек разозлился из-за неведомых повешенных — и почувствовал себя живым. Такое мог сделать прежний Джек — молодой и уверенный, что мир ему что-то должен. Привычный к почти самоубийственным экспедициям в тыл врага.

Лезть за линию фронта вряд ли разрешили бы и в разгар войны, а сейчас, когда по обе стороны границы затаили дыхание, — тем более. Но когда Джек сказал, что ему все равно нечего делать в увольнительной, его бойцы пошли за ним. Они слишком долго воевали вместе — так, что стали похожи на застывший от времени механизм, где невозможно тронуть одну деталь, чтобы за ней не сдвинулись другие.

А может, бессмысленность жеста их всех и привлекла. Словно тщетностью можно выбить тщетность.

В полном молчании они пересекли открытое место, пыхтя под грузом. Женщина за все это время не издала ни звука.

Добравшись до каменной гряды, где спрятали машины, они сгрузили тела в трофейный «уазик». Джек уложил «своего» солдатика последним, попытался устроить его поудобнее. Когда в юности думаешь, что тебя убьют, все выглядит так романтично. Не думаешь, что будешь валяться, запакованный в мусорный пакет, на полу грузовика.

«Мне жаль», — снова мысленно сказал Джек.

— Я поеду с ними, — сказала Хелен. — Они ведь вернутся.

В кузов ее не пустили, усадили рядом с шофером.

Джек и остальные запрыгнули в другой «уазик». Ночь понеслась навстречу, но отдающий бензином ветер все равно был теплым, словно дул с пожара.

Они ехали через Лисий лес — его отвоевал Геф, но на блокпосту около Белого ручья у них были свои люди, которые пропустят машины с солдатами в гефской форме и не станут слишком к ним присматриваться. С той засады прошло больше десяти лет, Ричардсон, с которым они тогда вернулись вдвоем, три года как погиб, но лес Джеку не нравился и сейчас. Просыпались, начинали громогласно щебетать птицы. Те же самые, что в Гильбоа — пять лет назад они и были-то гелвуйскими, — но крики их слишком резкие, пронзительные. Поневоле настораживаешься.

Джек вел машину по пути, который уже успел выучить, в гуще деревьев, так, что в свете фар серебрилась свисающая с ветвей паутина. Он оглядывался назад, посмотреть, не отстал ли «уазик» с телами. Но они все равно умудрились едва не напороться на патруль; хорошо, что машина проезжала поверху, по заброшенному виадуку, и они уткнулись носом в кусты и вырубили мотор. И стояли, еле переводя дыхание. Все это время Джек боялся, что женщина закричит, заплачет. Но из соседнего «уазика» по-прежнему не доносилось ни звука. Будто они и в самом деле призрака подобрали.

Потом Хантер сказал:

— Будем ждать, нас скоро по запаху отыщут. — И они поехали дальше.

У Белого ручья они вынырнули из леса и миновали КПП. Джек повыше надвинул на лицо платок.

Занимался очередной беспощадный день.

— Господи, за нами, наверное, уже сарычи увязались, — яростно зевая, предрек Филипс. 

— Тихо, — сказал Джек. — Дома.

Дома на заброшенной бензоколонке заранее был припаркован рефрижератор — его где-то достал Хантер, и Джек не стал спрашивать — где. Главное, что он работал. Туда споро перетаскали тела. Из морозной глубины кузова тянуло устрицами, и Джеку вдруг вспомнились вечера во дворце — как Роза учила его есть «дары моря».

— Ну, — сказал Хантер, — по крайней мере, им не будет жарко.

— И не говори. Сам бы туда лег.

— Тихо. Не накличь. Успеешь.

— Подождите, — сказал Джек, и они стащили с лиц платки и замерли на минуту — молчали и слушали тишину, как недавно там, в лесу.

Потом вылезли наконец из пропотевшей гефской формы, отойдя кто за машину, кто подальше в мелкий придорожный кустарник. Филипс лил себе на голову остатки теплой воды из фляжки, Хантер взвыл — он забрел, не посмотрев, прямо в ядовитый плющ. Женщина отворачивалась от них — не для приличий, а потому, что они были слишком, невыносимо живыми.

После этого Джек объявил привал. Хоть два часа надо всем поспать. Из багажника пикапа вытащили сухой паек. Сонные челюсти жевали устало, смыкаясь надолго, прежде чем разомкнуться опять. Ленивый разговор почти тут же смолк.

Женщина стояла у рефрижератора, прикрыв глаза. Будто спала стоя, как лошадь. Джек принес аптечку и стал обрабатывать ей руку. Укус оказался не очень глубоким, но рука была коричневой от заскорузлой крови.

— Мэм, вам нужно отдохнуть. Вы можете прилечь в машине.

— Я здесь побуду, — сказала она. — Совсем не спится. А вот вам бы поспать. Вас Джек зовут, верно?

Он кивнул.

— И вы зовите меня Хелен. Давно вы воюете, Джек?

— С Первой гефской.

Он добавил, понимая, что ей это не надо, что она, скорее всего, его и не услышит:

— Тогда еще Лисий лес был наш. И Порт мы не потеряли.

И королевство еще принадлежало Бенджаминам; и Джек был принцем; правда, теперь он и сам не помнил, как это.

— А мой Сет совсем недавно пошел в армию. Он и не должен был...

Хелен покачнулась, ухватилась за рефрижератор.

— Мэм, вам бы лечь.

— Я лучше побуду здесь, — она жалко улыбнулась. — Отчего вы пошли воевать, Джек? Господь с вами говорил?

— Нет. Господь только и пожелал сказать, что меня не хочет.

С тех пор он почти и не бывал в храме — только если отпевали кого-то из его ребят.

— Может, это и к лучшему. Мой Сет слышал Бога, оттого и пошел. Господь якобы сказал, что Сет должен стать искуплением... Каково это — искупать чужие грехи, о которых и понятия не имеешь? Которые и вместить не можешь, потому что еще слишком маленький?

Джек закончил перевязку и затянул узел.

***

Он поднял своих через три часа. Парни ругались, зевали, но не протестовали: понимали, что иначе придется ехать по самой жаре. Она и так пришла быстро: словно, пропустив утро, над землей сразу встал обжигающий полдень.

Женщина спала на земле у рефрижератора, но когда Джек перенес ее в «хамор» и осторожно устроил в кабине, проснулась и заговорила бодрым голосом, словно и не спала. Словно и для нее уже наступил полдень, не нуждаясь в утре.

— Он ведь и не должен был идти воевать. Проболел все детство. Иногда мне кажется, что все его детство и прошло в больницах. Если начинаю что-то вспоминать, то сразу — был ли он тогда дома или в клинике, и в какой, и был ли с ним отец... Неужели это мне наказание за то, что я так любила его отца? Но ведь когда любишь, думаешь, раз уж Господь послал тебе этого человека, значит, так и надо...

Джек покосился на Мэллори. Тот вел спокойно, не обращая внимания на лихорадочный поток слов. Джек стиснул его локоть.

— Ну и увольнительную я вам устроил.

— Что уж, — сказал Мэллори.

Воды они брали с запасом, но уже к десяти часам солнце жарило так, что Джек забеспокоился. Не хватало только, чтобы вода в радиаторе кончилась посреди дороги, и они застряли вместе с мертвецами. Шофер и сам, видно, об этом думал, потому что свернул с национальной дороги на проселочную.

— Он и с ними пошел, потому что думал об этом проклятии, — говорила Хелен. — Он ведь и не подумал возражать, пошел послушно, как будто только этого и ждал. Верил, что Бог простит Гильбоа, если только он пойдет...

Джек все ждал момента, когда ее слова превратятся в незаметный фоновый шум, но этого все не происходило. Он понятия не имел, куда ее везти.

В конце концов нашли деревню — маленькую, с одной улицей — но с работающей колонкой на пятачке земли между храмом и заправкой. Все тут вымерло, даже дети не плескались у колонки. Но табличка с ценами на бензин была новенькой, а цены на ней... для этого места правдоподобные.

— Только реквизировать, — хохотнул Филипс. Но Джек дал ему денег и отправил проверить, есть ли бензин на самом деле.

Лавка на заправке была открыта, в дверном проеме безжизненно, как спущенный флаг, висела занавеска от москитов.

Джек думал, что женщина заснула, но она сидела прямо, неподвижным взглядом уставившись в окно.

— Хелен? — позвал Джек. — Не хотите ненадолго выйти из машины? Прогуляться?

Она не шевельнулась.

— Мэм, — попытался Мэллори. — Вам бы сходить умыться. Нам потом еще долго ехать.

Она тихо вздохнула, но ничего не ответила.

В жаркой тишине на улице раздался резкий, повизгивающий звук: Рэнди двигал рычаг колонки, пока вода не полилась, и тут же сунул голову под струю.

Филипс вышел из подсобки и кивнул. Рэнди отпустил рычаг, потряс головой, как собака после купания, и вскочил в кабину рефрижератора. Тот медленно, неповоротливо въехал на заправку.

Джек вылез из машины в нагретый воздух, Мэллори — за ним. Женщину они оставили в машине. Мэллори тут же кинулся к колонке, стал умываться, отфыркиваясь, плеснул на Джека, когда тот подошел ближе, но, видно, в тот же момент вспомнил о рефрижераторе, и жест вышел оборванным, воды до Джека почти не долетело.

Джек тоже наклонился к воде, подставив спину жаркой тишине, тут же дернулся, всмотрелся в пустую улицу. Никого. Он стал жадно пить, а когда обернулся, увидел, что Хелен все так же сидит в машине, и будто бы смотрит на него — а на самом деле в никуда.

Пока Мэллори заливал воду в радиатор, Джек зашел в магазин. В полумраке было слышно, как беспомощно и зло рычит вентилятор, почти не дающий холода. Работал он наверняка от запасного генератора. Через рычание пробивался тараторящий голос диктора из маленького радио у кассы.

— Перемирие... его величество король Шепард... долгожданный мир с Гефом...

— Три дня уже без перерыва одно и то же, — сказала хозяйка. — Прекращение военных действий. А какое прекращение, когда недавно лупили опять. Эти прекратят, надейтесь.

В почти пустом и темном холодильнике для напитков стояло только несколько бутылок с ядовито-оранжевой жидкостью. Джек забрал их — полутеплые — расплатился — и столкнулся с Хелен.

— Простите, — сказала та хозяйке. — у вас есть уборная?

Джек проследил за женщиной глазами. Из туалета она вышла посвежевшей и решительной. Тряхнула головой, убирая волосы со лба, и Джек впервые увидел, что она красива: вспышкой электричества в поломанной проводке.

— Простите меня, — сказала она Джеку. — Там, в машине... Я была немного не в себе.

Они вышли из магазинчика. Хелен села за дешевый пластиковый столик под зонтиком. Джек поставил перед ней одну бутылку, а остальные понес своим.

Улица оставалась пустынной, дома с заколоченными окнами молчали, но из подсобки вышел человек небольшого роста, в комбинезоне. Он был пьян — не слишком сильно, но достаточно, чтобы ступать осторожно, словно накалившаяся земля жгла его через подошвы кроссовок. Человек оглядел их, нашел взглядом Джека. Даже так, без нашивок, в Джеке безошибочно определяли старшего.

— Вы-то знаете, — сказал он. — Что они там болтают о перемирии — это правда?

— Правда, — сказал Джек.

— Так что можешь продолжать праздновать, — фыркнул Филипс, убирая насос на место.

— Тем более, тебе есть, на что, — зло сказал Рэнди. Он стоял у колеса рефрижератора и мял в пальцах сигарету, не зажигая.

— Вы тут не курить собрались, — сказал хозяин. — И не надо мне. Не дороже других беру. Вы бы сами тут пожили. И ваша братия через раз так берет и ничего не платит.

— Так смотри, чтобы сейчас так не взяли, — выплюнул Рэнди.

— Капрал Риверс, — сказал Джек.

— Ну ладно вам, — человек примирительно развел руками. — Так говорите, будет перемирие?

Рэнди, разглядывая его, все больше свирепел.

— А что это вы там везете? Мясо?

— Мясо, мясо, — сказал Рэнди. — И мы таким мясом станем.

Человек отступил на несколько шагов.

— Рэнди, — сказал Джек.

— Ты погляди, какая морда, — сказал Рэнди, нависая над хозяином и отчаянно комкая в пальцах сигарету. — А в армию не пошел. Сидит тут, торгует. Тебя, значит, не надо на мясо, а нас...

— Рэнди! — Джек ухватил его поперек груди. — Все, успокоился. Смотри, я газировку принес. Холодную... почти.

Свободной рукой он сунул бутылку Рэнди под нос. — Все, все. Иди, охладись, капрал.

Рэнди неохотно ушел, бросив на асфальт раскрошенную сигарету. Филипс двинулся за ним, бросив тревожный взгляд на Джека.

— Да я-то что, — хозяин с опаской глядел на рефрижератор. Хмель не слетел с него полностью, но взгляд слегка прояснился. — Меня же по здоровью не взяли. Нет у меня никакого здоровья... Может, вам помочь чем?

Джек обернулся. Женщина по-прежнему сидела под навесом, бутылка перед ней оставалась полной.

— Мы скоро уедем, — сказал он.

Внутри магазинчика Рэнди стоял смирно, склонившись к вентилятору. Джек опустился на пластиковый стул рядом с Хелен, открыл ей бутылку, налил в позаимствованный у хозяйки стакан.

— Он ведь сам решил идти воевать, — сказала она. — Его комиссовали по здоровью. Мы ведь не думали, что он доживет до восемнадцати. А он пошел добровольцем. Думал, это его долг, из-за отца.

— Отец тоже погиб?

Она бросила на Джека удивленный взгляд.

— Вы разве не знаете? Он умер... еще в начале той войны. Сет вбил себе в голову, что должен пойти. Что на нем проклятие. Никто в здравом уме не отправил бы его на фронт. Но ведь надо было... А кровью он в отца пошел, это их упрямство...

«Проклятая кровь», — вспомнил Джек.

Он уронил голову на руки. На его долю тени от плоского зонтика не досталось, и солнце давило жаркими пальцами на загривок.

Он бы, наверное, заснул, но голос женщины неумолимо звенел над ухом.

— Но чего я не могу понять — он ведь был у нас. Я его кормила... он молился с нами за одним столом. Как же можно отдать такой приказ?

Она говорила без пауз, будто сама речь причиняла ей боль, и она торопилась скорее ее закончить, справиться. Но Джек понимал — и Хелен сама наверняка понимала — что когда она изговорится полностью, и на дне уже не останется ничего, кроме самого горя, — вот тогда и начнет по-настоящему болеть.

— Он всегда был моим утешением, — она заикнулась, замолчала, будто каким-то неосторожным словом уже нащупала это дно; обхватила себя за плечи и, покачиваясь, снова стала напевать. Тот самый мотив, что они слышали ночью. Джек его знал. Кажется, это была колыбельная; может статься, Роза ему ее когда-то пела...

Он поднялся, зашел внутрь, мимо Рэнди, застывшего у вентилятора, как солевая статуя.

— У вас есть телефон?

Хозяйка глянула на него оценивающе.

— Вытащите мне ящики из подвала. Тогда звоните.

Они с капралом подняли на свет божий несколько запылившихся коробок с той же ядовито-оранжевой газировкой. Марка была незнакомой. Видно, осталось от гуманитарной помощи. Телефон стоял в каморке за кассой; тут вентилятора не было, и стояла совсем нестерпимая духота.

Он набрал номер, который помнил наизусть, но по которому прежде не звонил. Мишель поставила Дэвиду ультиматум: мать должна была остаться во дворце. Шепард, победивший «Голиафа», перед женой всегда терялся; и Роза до сих пор жила во дворце, в специально отведенных ей комнатах. И номер ее телефона Джеку тоже дал Шепард — перед тем, как отправить на границу.

Десять лет Джек думал, что номер ему не понадобится.

Трубку подняли почти сразу, будто ждали звонка.

— Алло?

— Мама?

— Перестаньте сюда звонить, — холодно сказала Роза.

— Мам, — попробовал он еще раз. — Это я. Джек.

Неужели и через десять лет она его не простила?

— Я прекрасно знаю, кто вы, — сказала она так же холодно, но с каким-то неуловимым напряжением в голосе. — И я повторяю: не звоните сюда больше. И не вздумайте здесь появляться. Вам это понятно?

Перед тем, как положить трубку, мать сказала кому-то рядом:

— Пресса. Совсем...

Он долго стоял у телефона, ощущая, как по спине течет пот. Из-за стены неутомимо бормотало радио:

— ...слышали, что определенные сложности в процессе переговоров может внести вопрос о военных преступниках. Нам стало известно, что генерал Малик требует у его величества выдачи некоторых офицеров Гильбоа, которые, по его мнению, виновны в преступлениях против гражданского населения Гефа...

— ...В настоящий момент нам неизвестно, имели ли место подобные требования. Мы будем держать вас в курсе, если появится новая информация...

На улице Рэнди и Мэллори плескали друг в друга водой из колонки. Хелен смотрела на них абсолютно пустым взглядом. Джек осторожно тронул ее за плечо.

— Нужно ехать дальше.

***

Скоро кончились опустелые земли у нейтральной полосы со скелетами оставленных деревень. Люди в Гильбоа упрямые: сколько ни бомби — они возвращаются, отстраивают дома, засеивают поля. Машина катилась мимо тускло-желтых квадратов засохшей пшеницы, будто покрытой серой пылью. В кукурузном поле одинокая корова теребила губами початок, темный и заострившийся, как нос мертвеца.

Отец бы, без сомнения, сказал, что засуха — наказание Божье, а преподобный Сэмюэльс придумал бы жертву. Но король Дэвид предпочитал вселять оптимизм в сердца людей — и потому о засухе почти не говорил, и его новый преподобный помалкивал. Правда, ходили слухи, что именно по словам преподобного строительство нового храма в столице приостановили. Если это и так, и сделано было по велению Божьему, до этих полей весть не дошла.

— Куда мы едем? — только теперь спросила женщина.

— В часть. Сдадим их в госпиталь. Там есть морг. Они известят семьи. Развезут тела.

— Я ведь знаю, куда его везти, — сказала она. — Сколько же еще ему маяться... Я знаю, где он должен лежать. Там, где моя семья. Там виноград растет, ему там будет прохладно.

Джек бы сам лег туда, где виноград и прохлада. Он думал, что довезет тела до госпиталя, выслушает отповедь от начальства и на остаток увольнительной просто рухнет спать.

— Командир, — сказал Мэллори, — нам бы лучше проводить миссис Пардис. Раз уж мы точно знаем, куда.

Но если привезти ее в часть, она и там станет рассказывать кому попало о своем сыне и о том, как нашли трупы.

— Проводим, — сказал Джек.

— Совсем я вас замучила, — сказала Хелен. Голос ее шел издалека, шелестел, как засохшие колосья. Под него Джек впал в жаркий мутный сон. Во сне он сам болтался на виселице перед дворцом; на шее у него висела табличка «Проклятая кровь», а снизу глядел Сайлас: не злорадно, как Джек ожидал, а виновато.

Он проснулся, когда они подъезжали к первому блокпосту около части. Там их уже ждали; едва завидев машину, которая еще даже не успела остановиться, на дорогу перед ними выскочил молоденький лейтенант.

— Помнишь, где мы их нашли? — шепотом спросил Джек у Мэллори.

— Так точно.

Но лейтенанта не интересовали ни трупы, ни то, как далеко Джек оказался в увольнительной Он сунул голову в окно:

— Сэр. Капитан. У меня сообщение от командира части. Не езжайте в часть. Сэр. Это серьезно.

— Что такое? — Джек приоткрыл дверь, собрался выскочить из машины, но лейтенант, забыв о субординации, замахал на него руками.

— Сэр. Сюда приехали... от его величества. Требуют выдать вас за военные преступления. Полковник им сказал, что вы в увольнительной, так они вас там ждут. Он их в части задержал, сказал, как только вас увижу, сразу...

Лейтенантик вытащил из-за пазухи конверт.

— Ваше жалование, сэр. Поезжайте, быстрее. Это приказ полковника. Он их долго не удержит.

— О, Господи. — Джек утер пот со лба. Он чувствовал себя даже не усталым, а придавленным этой жарой, этой вселенской неподвижностью, в которой идея бегства казалась почти непостижимой.

Парни встрепенулись раньше, чем он сам. Рэнди и Уильямс выскочили из кабины рефрижератора, открыли кузов и стали вытаскивать тела под недоуменным взглядом лейтенанта.

— Мы их доставим, сэр, — сказал Рэнди. — Сами отвезем в госпиталь. Поезжайте. Быстрее.

— Что это? — спросила женщина, до того безучастно сидевшая в машине. — Как это?

— Ничего страшного, мэм, — отозвался Мэллори. — Командир обещал вас домой отвезти. Вот и отвезем.

— Отставить, капрал. У вас увольнительная закончена.

— У нас еще сутки, — сказал Мэллори, не глядя на Джека. — За сутки обернемся.

— Поезжайте, — со злой определенностью сказал Рэнди. — Мы догоним.

Джек с Хелен пересели в кабину рефрижератора. Там было только два места, но Мэллори влез просвет между сиденьями и кузовом. Туда же, кряхтя, втиснулся Филипс.

— А черт бы с вами, — в сердцах сказал Джек. Филипс не обратил внимания.

— Уж простите, мэм, — сказал он Хелен. — В тесноте, да не в обиде.

Она улыбнулась ему — по-доброму, как мать, которая радуется друзьям сына. Джеку эта улыбка напомнила развалины дома, который издалека кажется целым, а подъедешь ближе — и видишь, что две стены ему снесло, и пустые окна зияют. 

Когда рефрижератор уже разворачивался, лейтенант, подбежав, сказал в окно.

— Сэр. Для информации. Эти люди. Они не капитана Лейсила спрашивали. Они спрашивали майора Бенджамина.

Бенджамина. Имя ударило в голову, как алкоголь с непривычки.

«Я прекрасно знаю, кто вы. Не звоните сюда больше».

Когда Дэвид сказал, что отныне ему нужна другая фамилия, Джек назвался Лейсилом. Тот еще жест памяти, но, по крайней мере, что-то позволит Джозефу пожить чуть дольше, запомниться лучше, чем закрытый гроб. Когда-то и Джека станут хоронить, и имя Лейсил вернется земле. Но хоть Джо там будет не один.

Он уже и не чувствовал себя Бенджамином, отвык. И кровь за столько лет свернулась под здешним солнцем, выварилась, устала.

Он смотрел на дорогу перед собой, стиснув руль, пока что-то его не отвлекло. Женщина не сводила с него ожившего, сосредоточенного взгляда.

— Бенжамин, — сказала она. — Джек Бенджамин.

Он кивнул, сдаваясь.

— Господи, — сказала она. — А я-то думала...

Джек не знал, что люди думали. Дэвид так и не дал четкой версии его исчезновения. Кто-то полагал, что принц погиб вместе с отцом, другие — что отец убил его, или что все эти годы он скрывался в Гефе, готовя свержение Шепарда.

— Ты его сын, — сказала Хелен.

Джек крепче стиснул руль.

Она издала то ли смешок, то ли всхлип — в ее состоянии это могло быть и то, и другое.

— Выходит, брат за ним пришел. Брат его домой везет. Надо же, как получилось...

Она засмеялась — дробно, тихо и неостановимо.

— Мэм, — Мэллори завозился за сиденьем. — Может, воды...

Он протягивал фляжку.

— Вам бы отдохнуть.

— Вы думаете, я помешалась, — сказала Хелен, отпив совсем чуть-чуть и вернув Мэллори флягу. — Прежде я это скрывала. Так хорошо скрывала, что едва сама не забыла. А теперь и прятать нечего. Они оба...

На последнее слово сил у нее не хватило. Она замолчала, с минуту сидела чинно, сложив руки на коленях, глядя прямо в жаркий свет, несущийся навстречу машине.

Потом произнесла:

— Сет — тоже сын Сайласа. Он тоже Бенджамин. Раньше я и сказать этого не могла. А теперь — говори, не говори.

Джек поверил ей — из-за того, как она произнесла имя Сайласа. Совсем повседневно, так произносят даже не имя того, с кем спят — а того, с кем вместе красят террасу или собирают виноград.

А еще — из-за «Проклятой крови».

Он сказал, ощущая, как голос деревенеет, будто щека при заморозке:

— Когда же это вы успели.

— Я любила его, — сказала Хелен. — Это мое единственное оправдание. Может, и оно уже не оправдание в глазах Бога, но я верила. Я отдала его дворцу, заботам, королевству. И я не роптала.

Она снова глядела на Джека живо, умоляюще.

— Я бы не стала отбирать у детей отца. Я просто хотела, чтобы он мог приезжать иногда. Видеть ребенка. Он любил возиться с лошадьми, с садом. Во дворце ему было не до этого.

«Возиться с лошадьми, с садом». Да когда же?

Ему вдруг пришло на память:

«Сегодня я совершу паломничество. Значимое действие требует значимых мыслей».

Машина вильнула, едва не вылетев с дороги.

— Сэр, — сказал Мэллори. — Джек.

Хелен ничего не заметила. Она оглохла от горя и не видела, что и Джек глохнет, деревенеет потихоньку.

Машину как следует тряхнуло.

— Джек, — сказал Мэллори.

Он резко затормозил, рефрижератор чудом не перевернулся. Выскочил из кабины, тяжело дыша. Он давно уже не вспоминал об отце, об отнятом титуле, о том, как легко Дэвиду оказалось занять его место. Он знал, что взрослого его Сайлас не любил — и, наверное, было не за что. Но где-то там, в глубине, он хранил память о детстве, когда Сайлас качал его на коленях и разрешал ползать под столом во время совета министров. И это он не собирался никому отдавать — и знал, что на это никто не покусится, кроме Мишель, которой половина этих воспоминаний принадлежала по праву.

А теперь выходит, делить надо не на двоих — а на троих.

Джек представил себе, что приведет рефрижератор ко дворцу Единства.

Посмотри, Мишель, это наш брат. Правда, красавец? А что немного пахнет, так это ничего...

Вот только во дворец Джеку нельзя. Мать предупредила...

Он посчитал. Если за ним пришли только на третий день «увольнительной»... Значит, Дэвид не хотел его выдавать. До последнего надеялся, что Джека защитит чужая фамилия — пока, видно, Малик не спросил его, за кого он держит гефскую разведку... Отдал Сета, а Джека пожалел — только из-за того намека на дружбу, которой у них с Шепардом так и не вышло?

Джек не знал, стоит ли быть благодарным.

Мэллори с Филипсом соскочили следом.

— Ничего, — сказал Мэллори. — Ну, ничего.

— Брат, значит, — хмыкнул Филипс. — Ну, погуляли его величество...

Погуляли. Джек думал, он давно похоронил Сайласа со всем его враньем. А вот поди же ты, Сайлас так широко засеял своей ложью страну, что всходы встают до сих пор.

Джек от души стукнул по стенке рефрижератора. Представил как там, в темноте, сотрясся мешок с телом.

Он-то не виноват. Мальчишка, которому Джек пригладил волосы; который пошел за гвардейцами Шепарда, наверняка зная, что они передадут его Гефу; который и воевать пошел только потому, что фамилия Бенджамин слишком на него давила — и получил веревку и дощечку на шею... Он-то не виноват перед Джеком. Жаль, того, кто виноват перед ними обоими, из земли не поднимешь...

— Никто ведь больше не знает, — сказал Мэллори. — У нее можно укрыться на пару дней. Пока мы решим, что делать. На нее никто не подумает.

Джек забрался в кабинку.

— Я так боялась тебя, — сказала Хелен. — Я боялась, что ты узнаешь о Сете... и что-нибудь сделаешь.

Десять лет назад она была бы права.

— Мэм, — сказал Джек. — Вы говорили, они забрали вашего сына по приказу короля.

— Да. Короля. Короля Шепарда. Он был у нас, ел с нами. А потом велел забрать моего сына. Отдать его Гефу. Неужели этого Господь попросил у него? Неужели это искупительная жертва?

***

Добрались до заката. Дом Хелен стоял чуть на отшибе в поселке, но зато недалеко от шоссе Освобождения. Джек прикинул, что отцу, перед которым рассасывались все пробки, хватало двух-трех часов, чтобы сюда доехать.

Два-три часа — и ты уже в другой семье; не той, которую ты взял в придачу к королевству, потому что отдельно королевство не продавалось, а той, что выбрал сам.

Удобно.

Когда подъезжали, навстречу им бросилась перепуганная лошадь. Мэллори еле не заехал в кювет.

— Это Звездочка, — сказала Хелен. — Они конюшню открыли. Все же теперь разбежались...

— Поймаем, — без всякой уверенности пообещал Мэллори.

Маленькая часовня около кладбища оказалась пуста. Наверное, можно было поискать преподобного, поспрашивать в поселке.

— Я никого там не знаю, — сказала Хелен. — Вечно только и делала, что пряталась, боялась, что будут задавать вопросы...

Она явно не хотела никого искать. Боялась, как бы не узнали, как бы не отобрали тело.

— Скоро уже закат, — сказал Мэллори. — Пусть командир скажет. Он может благословлять. Значит, может и молитву прочесть.

— Так это в бою, — сказал Джек.

— А теперь чем не бой.

— Ты можешь благословлять, — она глядела не умоляюще — требовательно. — Ты Бенджамин. Сын короля.

Бывшего.

Лопаты взяли у Хелен дома, и резво — после заката не хоронят — раскидали землю на маленьком участке, рядом с могилами, на которых уже полустерлись имена. Хелен не лгала, здесь рос виноград, лоза опутывала стену кладбища. Но ягоды уродились мелкие, а внизу гроздей и вовсе засохли, превратились в твердые темные шарики.

Они так и положили мальчишку в яму — в мешке, только поверху замотали в одеяло. Хелен зажгла свечу. Она не плакала, но выглядела, как человек,, чьи руки навсегда опустели, и который не знает, что с этими пустыми руками теперь делать.

Джек сказал то, что обычно и говорил у таких вот могил, — погиб за Гильбоа. Погиб за мир. Потом ребята дали несколько залпов в воздух — женщина от каждого вздрагивала, обхватив себя за плечи. Они рисковали привлечь внимание, но не отнимать же у мальчишки еще и салют.

***

Дом Хелен напоминал декорации к фантастическому фильму, когда всех жильцов уносит невидимая напасть, а больше ничего не тронуто, и на столе зарастает паутиной накрытый, но не съеденный завтрак. На плите еще стояли полные кастрюли: Хелен наготовила для сына, вернувшегося домой на побывку. Через открытые окна нанесло пыли и обрывков жухлой травы.

— Они открыли конюшню, — снова сказала Хелен. Теперь она развела суету. Выкинула содержимое из двух кастрюль, что-то быстро порезала и кинула в третью, сделала им троим крепкий сладкий кофе.

— Не ели ведь и не спали всю дорогу, — приговаривала она лишенным выражения голосом, таким же пустым, как и руки. — Совсем я вас загоняла. Сейчас вот поедите.

Парни понимали: это истекает из нее, как лишнее молоко, ненужное теперь материнство. Потому они поели в неловком молчании, помянули мальчишку, но в конце концов оба удрали: Филипс — охранять, а Мэллори — искать лошадей.

Джек сам чувствовал себя забредшим в пустой дом инопланетянином. Разглядывал фотографии: Сайлас, Хелен, смеющийся ребенок у отца на коленях. Позже отец с фотографий исчез; мальчик вытянулся, стал похожим на Джека — когда тот еще был Бенджамином. На последнем снимке, что Джек нашел, бедняга был в новенькой форме рядового.

Все эти фотографии складывались в историю — и заканчивалась она деревом в Гаваоне.

Вряд ли Сайлас этого хотел для своего любимого сына.

Если бы у Джека оставались силы, он бы позлорадствовал.

Он включил телевизор: на экране Дэвид Шепард вещал что-то, стоя на ступенях дворца в парадном мундире. Вид у него был озабоченный. Как, наверное, и полагается королю.

Джек прислушался.

«Нам стало известно, что требования генерала Малика связаны с „Гаваонской резней“, устроенной по приказу Сайласа Бенджамина... премьер Гефа требует, чтобы эти события признали геноцидом и выдали виновных Гефу для справедливого суда... в противном случае переговоры будут приостановлены...»

Он выключил телевизор и вышел на террасу. Опустился в старое кресло-качалку, гадая, сколько раз здесь сидел отец. Темнота уже сошла на двор; Джек еле различал замершую у ворот фигуру Филипса.

Следом за ним на террасу вышла Хелен. Джек чувствовал ее пронзительный взгляд, но не оборачивался. Сейчас она наверняка думает: «Почему мой сын, а не этот».

— Твой отец любил лошадей, — она сказала это так обыденно, что Джек сперва подумал, будто она рехнулась и принимает его за Сета. Но она продолжила:

— Он и Сета любил. Но выходит, что любовь не помогает? Так выходит?

Джеку нечего было ей ответить. Кресло-качалка скрипела все сильнее. И с каждым скрипом в Джеке нарастала злость.

Он отдал Дэвиду королевство — еще тогда, когда был принцем, когда за ним пошли бы люди. Отдал потому, что Бог этого хотел. Он и в самом деле думал, что у Дэвида получится лучше. Успокоить народ, добиться мира.

Но настоящего мира с тех пор так и не получилось, и единственный способ его добиться у славного короля — выдать врагу мальчишку. Подумаешь волей-неволей — может, и не стоило полагаться на Бога. Может, и теперь не стоит. Его батальон пойдет за ним. И он до сих пор знает тайные ходы во дворец...

— Где тебе постелить? — спросила Хелен. — В его комнате или в гостевой?

Он сразу понял, что под «его» комнатой она имеет в виду не комнату сына, в которую долго теперь никого не пустит. Он теперь старший Бенджамин — единственный Бенджамин, если на то пошло. Мишель-то стала миссис Шепард.

И как единственному Бенджамину, ему надлежит исполнить долг. Уж если семнадцатилетний рядовой не побоялся, ему и вовсе стыдно.

— Не нужно стелить, — сказал он. — Я сейчас уеду.

— Не надо, — попросила она.

— Малик упрямый, я его знаю, — Джек убеждал не ее, а себя. — Один раз, еще при отце, едва все не послал к бабочкам. Если он заупрямится, не будет нам никакого перемирия. И получится, что ваш сын умер зря.

— Неужели Господу уже не хватит жертвы? — в первый раз за все время в ее голосе плеснулся гнев.

Вот только жертва не Господу нужна; а если Ему — так мог бы и сказать что-нибудь. Подать знак. А иначе Джек возьмет и останется. Дел тут хватает. Смазать качалку, переловить лошадей.

«Возиться с лошадьми, с садом».

Хелен все стояла в дверях, пытаясь вместить мир, где нет ее сына.

— Я так боялась вас. Боялась тебя. А Дэвид мне казался... Я думала, хорошо, если он будет у Сайласа. Тот, кто защитит его, — защитит нас. И посмотри, как вышло. Мы ничего не знаем. Ни о себе, ни о Боге. Откуда нам знать.

Потом она замолчала, но скоро в тишине (только Мэллори где-то далеко ругался на не идущую домой кобылку) раздалась тихая песня:

Баю-бай,  
Засыпай,  
Спи, мой мальчик, сладко.  
Как проснешься, будут у тебя  
Все красивые лошадки.  
Каурые, гнедые,  
Белые, вороные,  
Все прелестные лошадки.

Джек устало опустил голову на руки. Его клонило в сон. Надо было вставать и ехать, но под чужую колыбельную неудержимо закрывались глаза. Он встрепенулся, когда на шею упала первая большая капля. Поднял голову: ночное небо постепенно затягивали тучи. Он подставил ладонь и поймал еще несколько капель.

— Вот и дождь пошел, — сказала Хелен, прервав песню.

— Да, — сказал Джек. — Дождь пошел.


End file.
